


Эй, ты видел?..

by madchester, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Бета:Magdalena_sylarРазрешение на перевод есть
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Эй, ты видел?..

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean/Cas Dialogue Fic Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015855) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Бета: **[Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar)**  
>  Разрешение на перевод есть

– Дин, – зовет Кас, входя в кладовку, – ты видел... Ох.

Дин со стоном садится, медленно отодвигаясь от стоящей у его ног каменной статуи. Он инстинктивно поймал ее, когда та вывалилась из какой-то коробки, и она его тут же вырубила. Дина пронзила какая-то магия в виде ярко-синего электрического разряда, от которого он все еще слегка дергается.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Кас.

Дин начинает говорить:  
– Да, – но следом выдает: – У меня задница болит. Кажется, я ушиб копчик.

Кас подбирает остальные выпавшие из коробки вещи, в основном это пожелтевшие от пыли и времени бумаги.

– Что случилось?

– Я опрокинул коробку, и эта штука выпала из нее. Я, эм...

– Ты к ней прикасался?

– Только на секунду.

Кас хмурится.  
– Это статуя Маат, египетской богини истины. Я видел похожие статуи Веритас и Алетейи. В древние времена их использовали, чтобы заставить преступников говорить правду.

– О боже, – Дин потирает лицо. У него внутри полно правды, ни в одной из которых он не хочет признаваться Касу. – Ты можешь это исправить?

Кас присаживается рядом и касается его лба. Дин стискивает зубы от ощущения знакомого ледяного касания благодати, оно уже проходит, но у него все еще зудит под кожей.

– Прости, – Кас качает головой. – Это старая магия, стойкая. Если ты недолго касался статуи, все пройдет через несколько минут.

– Окей, хорошо. Ты не мог бы... эм.

– Я уйду, если хочешь.

Дин начинает кивать, но потом его тупой рот открывается и выпаливает:  
– Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Никогда не хотел. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был здесь.

К счастью, Кас не пытается ответить. Он ногой расчищает место на полу и садится футах в трех от Дина. Проходит целых тридцать секунд. Дин делает все возможное, чтобы укротить беспокойное, поднимающееся внутри него чувство, но оно в итоге все равно омывает его, словно волна.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сел ближе.

Мгновение Кас смотрит на него, потом придвигается примерно на фут.

– Так лучше?

– Нет, – говорит Дин. Господи, сейчас бы сдохнуть. – Ближе.

Кас двигается еще, выпрямляет ногу и прижимает ее к бедру Дина. Проходит еще полминуты. Слова копятся в горле Дина и вырываются наружу прежде, чем он успевает их проглотить.

– Я хочу взять тебя за руку.

– Ладно, – Кас протягивает ему ладонь. Дин не берет – слишком занят паникой, с которой пялится на нее, – и Кас тянется дальше и переплетает их пальцы.

Еще тридцать секунд унижения, ворочающегося у Дина в животе. Но он просто, черт побери, не может остановиться.

– Кас, я... Ты, эм... – Дин делает глубокий вздох и прикусывает щеку изнутри, но это не мешает ему дальше бормотать: – Кас, я...

Кас наклоняется и целует его мягко и медленно. Отстранившись, он наклоняет голову и спрашивает:  
– Этого ты хотел? – От его голоса у Дина теплеет внизу спины.

– Да, – признается он, лицо заливает жар. – Прости, ты...

– Дин.

– Тебе стоит просто...

Кас целует его еще раз, притягивая за руку, и Дин наполовину оказывается на его бедрах. Плащ Каса пахнет Континенталем, второй рукой он зарывается Дину в волосы. Он издает великолепный звук, такой хриплый и глубокий, что Дину хочется уложить Каса на пол, лечь сверху и целовать везде, но эта мысль возвращает его к реальности.

– Кас, – жалобно говорит он, – ты не должен. Я просто... – Он машет рукой. – Все в порядке.

Кас хмурится, затем наклоняется и проводит пальцами по ногам статуи. Все вспыхивает синим.

– Кас...

– Я ухожу только потому, что должен, – голос Каса звучит тверже, чем был у Дина. – Будь моя воля, я бы остался здесь с тобой. Я хотел тебя поцеловать. Я люблю тебя уже много лет.

Дин издает резкий звук.  
– Черт.

– Когда нам поручили вытащить тебя из Ада, я боялся того, что мы найдем. Но твоя душа была самым прекрасным, что я когда-либо видел, – он касается груди Дина и скользит пальцем к впадинке на горле. – Она была такой яркой.

Магия торопливо покидает тело Дина, но он смотрит на Каса и говорит:  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – и каждое его слово – правда.


End file.
